Hero
by Meluu93
Summary: Quizás no era la figura del Héroe convencional...pero era Su héroe y, después de todo, ellos se salían de lo común siempre.


**Hero**

**Summary:** _Quizás no era la figura del Héroe convencional...pero era Su héroe y, después de todo, ellos se salían de lo común siempre._

**Advertencias:** Leve incesto

* * *

**Capítulo Único:  
Hero**

**I**

Él le dirigió una mirada a la morena que se encontraba frente a él, mandando mensajes de texto en la comodidad del sofá de su casa. No hacía mucho rato que habían llegado del TEC de Magia, después de que él jugara la final del Torneo de las Doce Pelotas y lo ganara justamente, para luego estar a punto de perder sus poderes para siempre si no hubiese sido por _ella_, por Alex.

—Alex -Le llamó, provocando que alzara sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono hasta los suyos- Gracias -Dijo, en voz no muy alta.

Y ella le sonrió, pero no de esa forma que le daba a todo el mundo, la sarcástica y de Alex-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-lentos Russo; sino con la que era de _él_ y nadié más, la que usaba solo en contadas ocaciones. _Esa_ era una de las ocaciones.

—No hay de qué Justin -se encogió de hombros- Me gusta ser _Supergirl_ de vez en cuando -Añadió con diversión, acercándose a él, besándole una mejilla y subiendo las escaleras hacia su alcoba.

Él se quedó allí, sonriendo de una forma algo boba. Ella no era aquella Supergirl exageradamente dotada físicamente de las tiras cómicas, pero para él estaba bien así. Es que eran esos momentos en los cuales dejaba de pensar en su hermana y solo veía a Alexandra, una adolescente común que, de una u otra forma, solía convertirse en su heroína...rara y algo loca, pero suya sin lugar a duda.

**II**

Tenía miedo. Sí, era capaz de admitirlo porque estaba realmente aterrada, en una dimensión que no conocía, con gente que no la conocía, que no sabía nada de su condición de hechicera y parecían tan confusas como ella.

Quería a su mamá, quería a su papá, quería a Max, a Harper, a...

— ¡...Clavícula, película! -Justin se materializó de la nada frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír abiertamente; sí, a él también lo quería- Un poco anatómico pero...

— ¡Justin! -Exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente, ansiosa por sentir ese calor que le recorría en ese preciso instante hasta la punta de los pies, llenándose con aquella colonia que su hermano solía usar y ella adoraba- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó, sin poder evitar un leve tono de admiración

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Salvo tu día... -Él le sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de la oración antes mencionada. Alex también sonrió con más enormidad, sintiendo sus mejillas subir su temperatura; eran esos momentos en los cuales olvidaba que Justin era su hermano y lo transformaba en solo un chico más, uno que en ese momento estaba siendo su salvador.

Sin embargo, su torrente de _pensamientos cursis_ fue interrumpido por el paso de un montón de _niñas gritonas_ que corrían de aquella cosa enana que las perseguía

—Woah, ¿quiénes son ellas? -Murmuró el moreno, desviando su vista hacia el tumulto de chicas. Ella solo frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente molesta.

¿Acaso no podía ser ella su foco de atención por más de dos segundos? Se supone que había ido allí para sacarla a ella, no a aquellas gritonas.

La cosa enana se acercó a ellos, provocando que Justin corriera despavorido hacia la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba y que ella rodase los ojos con fastidio.

—Mi héroe -Masculló con ironía...pero siempre guardando un tono verídico en el fondo de sus palabras, porque sabía que, después y a pesar de todo, su hermano, aquel chico de ojos verdes cristal había ido a arriesgarse ahí solo por ella, cual Súperman o Spiderman...su propio Super héroe; no el convencional, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

**III**

Los hermanos mayores Russo se lanzaron una mirada tímida y complice. Sus padres acababan de garantizarles un castigo de cadena perpetua por sus irresponsables actos de abandonar a su hermano en una fiesta de un desconocido _(Alex no pudo disimular una risa en ese momento)_ y no haber controlado a la rebelde que se escapó y se metió a una película. Lo aceptaron con algunos refunfuñeos y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, culminando la escena con un portazo.

Sin embargo, a media noche, cualquiera que hubiese estado despierto a esa hora habría oído como se abría la puerta de Alex, quien se metió a la habitación de Justin.

—Justin -Lo llamó con suavidad, tocando su hombro, lo cual causó un sobresalto en el moreno

—Alex, por Dios, me asustaste -Murmuró, prendiendo la lámpara, mientras ella se sentaba a los pies de la cama

—Lo siento -Masculló- Solo quería agradecerte -Se encogió de hombros y, para sorpresa de su hermano, lo abrazó por segunda vez en el día

—No es nada... -Dijo, atónito, correspondiendo torpemente al abrazo de la muchacha

—Me salvaste -Apoyó su frente en la de aquél ojiverde y le sonrió- Eres mi...diferente y extraño héroe -Rió por lo bajo

—Tu también has sido mi heroína -Le susurró él, besando la punta de la naríz de Alex.

Se quedaron así un momento, mirándose en forma profunda, hasta que Alex se aburrió y decidió que el rostro de Justin (No Justin su hermano, sino Justin el muchacho que era su héroe) estaba demasiado lejos del suyo, y como terca que es, quiso reparar ese pequeño detalle

* * *

**Taa daaah xD Otra pequeña serie de Drabbles de los hermanos Russo, que sinceramente me parecen amor puro **

**Ojalá qe lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
